1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robots and, particularly, to a Cartesian coordinate robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A Cartesian coordinate robot provides high movement precision and reliability, thus it is often used in performing welding, transport, assemblage, labeling, or other industrial manufacturing processes.
A commonly used Cartesian coordinate robot includes a first transmission arm, a second transmission arm, a third transmission arm, a coupling member/clutch mounted on the first transmission arm, and a servo motor connected to the coupling member. The three transmission arms are perpendicular to each other. The coupling member has an input shaft connected to the servo motor and three output shafts connected to the three transmission arms, respectively. The servo motor provides power to the coupling member which in turn drives the transmission arms. However, the coupling member only can only drive one transmission arm one at a time, because only one output shaft can communicate with the input shaft at a given time. Since the three transmission arms cannot move simultaneously, the Cartesian coordinate robot exhibits limited working efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.